Harry Potter and the Representation of Mental Illnesses
by IntrovertWriter21
Summary: A series of short stories about five HP characters, each with a different mental illness.


**NOTE: Just like to quickly point out that I do not personally have all of these illnesses, nor do I think I'm an expert on the subject. **

**I also do not own the characters or the original storyline of the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Harry Potter: PTSD

Third year

The minutes ticked by as Harry sat anxiously waiting for History of Magic to be dismissed for the day. It was Friday and Harry couldn't wait for classes to be over for the weekend, Wood had scheduled a last-minute practise for after classes to ensure they were fit as a fiddle to defeat Slytherin in the game on Saturday. The thought of defeating the Slytherins once again put a smile of Harry's face. He was so engrossed in his thoughts of quidditch that he didn't notice Professor Binns dismissed the class until Ron bumped him on the shoulder,

"Coming, mate?" Harry quickly grabbed his books and parchment and stuffed them into his bag before joining his friend out the door.

"I can't believe Binns gave us another essay, that's three this month!" Ron complained as they walked down the hall.

"I know, and with the quidditch final this weekend." Harry sighed thinking about how he was going to have to spend yet another Sunday writing an essay for Binns. The boys carried on in conversation about quidditch as they climbed the stairs to the seventh floor where the Gryffindor common room was. They were almost at the fat lady when they heard a loud crash followed by the unhinged sounds of cackling coming from down the hall.

"Bloody hell, we can't let peeves see us, I heard that yesterday he covered a couple of fifth years in slime that gave them boils." Ron's voice grew higher at the thought, and both the boys started to walk quicker down the hall.

"The finals are tomorrow, I can't get boils, or I won't be able to play," looking around Harry could see no place to hide from Peeves, "maybe we could just run and get to the common room before Peeves catches us." Another crash and cackling came from down the hall, sounding closer than before. With that both boys started to sprint towards their dorms.

"I think he's going to catch us, Harry!" Ron said sounding even more panicked than he did before, "What do we do?" Harry looked around as they ran down the hall, peeves hot on their heels having now almost caught up with them.

"There a door, down the hall, we can hide out in there until he leaves." Ron nods at Harry's idea and both the boys sprint as fast as they can towards the door. Harry reached the door first, yanking it open and flinging his body into the small closet, Ron falling in right behind him, slamming the door behind them. The poltergeist banged on the door for a while still cackling loudly before finally stopping. Ron pressed his ear up to the door listening for any sign peeves might still be waiting.

"I think he's gone," Ron whispered letting out the breath he was holding, "maybe we can run back to the common room now." Ron pulled at the door. Then pulled at it again. It didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, already dreading the answer. Being in the small broom closet was unsettling and making his nerves prick.

"It's stuck, or locked. I can't open it." Ron said still pushing on the door. Harry shoved Ron aside grabbing the handle of the door and shook it hard. Harry felt his chest being squeezed and all the air in his lungs being sucked out. He was stuck. He couldn't be stuck. NO. HE COULDN'T. SOMEONE HAD TO LET HIM OUT. Harry continued to raddle the door with all his might, shaking and panting. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he yelled frantically for someone on the other side of the door to let him out. Ron stood stunned at Harry's outburst, not knowing what to do to calm his friend. He continued to stare stunned as Harry screamed and shook. Finally shaking himself from his state of shock, Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him away from the door, all the while Harry was struggling and trying to escape.

"HARRY. HARRY! Listen to me we just have to wait no one is out there right now." Ron said quickly trying to stabilize his frantic friend. Harry felt as if his head was full of cotton and everything in front of his eyes started spinning making him feel slightly sick. He sank down to the floor, his knees to his chest and back to the door, still unable to catch his breath while sweat dampened his hair and shirt. Ron had never seen Harry like this. So scared. He hadn't been this scared when they faced fluffy, or stuck in devils snare, or even facing a thousand spiders and the forbidden forest. But here he looked broken. Ron didn't know how to help him, but he would try his best.

"Hey, it's going to be alright Harry, someone's going to come down this hall and let us out soon. Just breathe and we will be out in no time." Ron set his hands gently on Harry's shoulders. Harry was trying hard to take deep breaths, but every time he thought he could get under control the tight lock spaced reminded him of the closet under the stairs, and he found he couldn't breathe again.

"Just take deep breaths, will be out soon. Once we get out you can go to practice. I'll come watch too, I want to see what the team has set up to kick Slytherins arse in the finals. Maybe I can convince Hermione to come too." Ron noticed Harry start to calm the more he spoke, "Remember that one game last year where you snatch the snitch right out from under Malfoys nose. He didn't even see it." Ron continued to ramble on about all the times Harry beat Malfoy in quidditch, and Harry was able to calm down the more he listened to what Ron was ranting about. Soon Ron was reciting a play by play of Harry's first victory as a seeker for Gryffindor. The boys sat in the closet talking about quidditch never wondering how long they had been trapped there, and before long they were found. Harry fell from his spot against the door when it swung open to reveal a confused look Hermione.

"Have you been stuck here the whole time?" she asked, looking down at the two boys sitting on the floor of the closet.

"Peeves chased us, and we hid in here to hide but we got locked in." Ron said lifting himself off the floor before reaching a hand to Harry to help him up as well. Harry noticed Hermione was holding the Marauder's map in her hand probably having used it to find them.

"How did you know to find us?" Harry asked confused their friend hadn't believed them to be at the pitch or in detention.

"I realized that I hadn't seen either of you since transformations but I wasn't worried until Wood found me and asked why you weren't at practice Harry, and saying neither of you hadn't gotten in trouble during double potions today it was safe to say you weren't in detention. So, I was worried something happened with the dementors and you needed my help." Hermione filled them in on their way back to the dorms. Harry was grateful for his two best friends. He knew that they would always be there for him when he needed them most.


End file.
